The Returned
by MusicFanbooks
Summary: James is in his last year at Stanford University, his relationship with Kerry is going down hill, he then ends up meeting some old friends- friends who want revenge. James's life is now in danger, can CHERUB help? Includes a return from April Junior Moore, Curtis Oxford and Nicole Eddison unfortunately I do not own CHERUB or the characters Reviews and comments much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

James Choke sighed as he looked out of the window,he could see the pale clouds floating together; he had 3 hours left of what seemed to be the longest flight ever.  
CHERUB was having an reunion because it was Lauren Chokes 18th Birthday party. James thought about seeing his friendds and was was trying to stay in a good mood. But when the guy in a suit is snoring in your ear, and the women next to you is shouting across the row to her boyfriend (also in your ear,) then it is very hard to not be pissed.

While he was thinking this the two kids James was sat in front of were squabbling over something and were banging his chair from behind. James was finding it increasingly difficult not to smash the disgusting plane meal he had received from a dam right miserable air hostess in their bloody stupid faces.

3 Hours later  
After another 3 hours of hearing the kids squabbling and having 4 hours sleep the previous night James could barely keep his eyes open. He shivered as he groggily walked down the portable steps from the plane,being barged into every now and again. It was freezing so James certainly felt at home.

He could hear the two kids he had wanted to perhaps murder before running round, their Mum had a 'when is it your bed time?" look on her face.

"James!" He heard and turned around to see Lauren with a massive grin on her face. He felt Lauren gasp from nearly being crushed as he hugged her. After some catching up (mainly about who was dating who at CHERUB campus) they grabbed a sandwich from Greggs. James suddenly had that tikly feeling on his neck when someone stared at you for a long time, he turned to catch a guy in a hoody, who seemed to have some features that reminded him of someone...

"Earth to James Choke?" LAuren said, she was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"I was just asking about you and Kerry?" lauren continued.

"what about me and Kerry?" James grumbled. His relationship with Kerry wasn't going very well, he had just been on the phone arguing with her the night before.

"Why what's wrong?"

"she expects me to go and visit her every weekend, but I've got a part time job on Saturdays and it takes hours to get to New York."

Lauren sighed in response, James and Kerry arguing wasnt anything new.

James gripped the chair and his eyes widended , he had just realised who the guy was. The blond hair, the awkward stance -of course!

" Lauren we need to get out of here. Now." James told a confused looking Lauren . JAmes had no idea how Junior new were to find him or how he did, but he knew something wasn't right.


	2. The Campus

After a long word with Zara, James had been told not to"say anything to anyone or I will have you do laps, no, I don't care about about the fact you have left CHERUB and don't live here, you will still do laps."

Fives hours later and James was drinking with Gabrielle and Kyle, he staggered over to see Lauren dancing to the loud music -James hated this song .James was drunk but not as drunk as the others, Rat was leaning on James, laughing to loudly at a bad joke Gabrielle had made. Luckily, his laughter was almost drowned out by the music.

"so, were are you planning to go." James said After a good few seconds which it took for Rat to get his words into a slur, he said "to Newww York with Lauren, I neeed to look after them, you know?"

Rat broke into a chorus of 'New York' while James wondered what Rat had meant by "them." He felt an arm around his neck and turned to see Kyle, jumping up and down with the beat.

"so how does it feel to be an Uncle, who'd have thought it ay?" Kyle grinned, a bottle of beer in his hand and a funny expression which he got when he was drunk

James froze.

"Wait, Lauren's pregnant?" James whispered

Kyle's grin died as he took his arm of James's shoulder and realised he had just dropped Lauren in it. Even after 6 bottles of beer he knew James would explode.

James walked- staggered to find Lauren, who was laughing with Bethany and had a bottle of cider in her hand.

"are you pregnant?" James asked

Lauren's eyes widened as she processed what James knew. She knew she shouldn't be drinking but still had not idea what to do about it.

"James, I was going to tell you but..." James, who was starting to sober up due to his mind almost exploding , stormed up to Rat and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" Rat was taken of guard and was drunk he couldn't defend himself in time when James punched his face.

**What do you think should happen next? Review to let me know!**

**The likelyhood of me finishing this story depends on what people think of it and how many comments or reviews it gets, so please** **review!**


	3. The Morning After

James woke up and looked around him, yet again his head was hurting and he couldn't remember what had even happened last night.  
The room was very similar to his old CHERUB room, but things had been upgraded slightly and repainted.

He noticed that he was naked and the bed sheets where tangled up. The clock on the bedside table told him it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

Suddenly Kyle came out of the ensuite bathroom, half naked. He looked hangover but was also amused at James's shocked expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James said, covering his private parts with the bed sheets quickly.

Kyle started laughing hysterically, he shook his head as he replied  
"You think we slept together, don't you? Well even though I enjoy seeing you uncomfortable James, I will let you out of your misery, we didn't do it last night - only in your pervy dreams! I just came in here because my guest room shower isn't working, Oh, and your in Jake Parker's room, God knows who he slept with last night." Kyle muttered, shaking his head.

"Why am I naked then?" James asked looking around for his boxers.

" Your naked because you slept with Kerry. but never mind about that, you where out of line last night, Rat's got a black eye."

James sighed a sigh of relief, but where was Kerry and where they together or not?  
He ignored what Kyle said about last night, he would think about that later.  
"Where is Kerry and when did she get here?" James asked, he found his boxers and put some jeans and a T-shirt on, he looked at his arm and saw a deep scratch. He looked at Kyle questioningly.  
"We had to drag you of him, you were like a wild animal. Also Kerry is downstairs having breakfast in the kitchen. She's leaving in two days."  
James blinked as his hand paused at the handle,'Two days?'He thought. He had left his phone in his pocket and it vibrated , he looked and it and frowned. It said:  
_1 message from Nicole E_


	4. Chapter 4

James had no idea how Nicole could contact him, he had changed his mobile since he had met her and wasn't supposed to be in contact for security reasons when he was in CHERUB. But James had always wanted to know how Nicole was doing, and now that he wasn't in CHERUB he could technically contact her...

James thought about this as he entered the the kitchen hangout, Kerry was talking on the phone , a glass of water was on the table and she also looked quite hangover.  
"Oh yes, 4 o'clock will be fine, Thank you, goodbye." Kerry looked really sad. James walked to Kerry, only a space behind her chair. He put his arms around her, smiling, but noticed that she looked unhappy.  
"So,can you remember how awesome last night was?" James whispered, just next to Kerry's ear ,grinning. Kerry jumped in her seat, dropping the phone on the floor.  
"Oh, uh hi James , just ringing the doctors." She moved so she was out of James's reach.  
"what for?" James questioned, getting confused by her distance.  
"Nothing ." She said quietly and too quickly for James's liking

"Look James, I do love you, but this relationship isn't healthy for either of us." Kerry stared at the floor, not looking James in the eye.  
"I think we should just stay friends while we don't hate each other, it's the mature thing to do."  
Kerry was weirdly quiet, she looked as though she was in pain. Her face was pale and her hands were trembling. As he was getting more worried about her, Kerry finally looked up and had tears in her eyes. Without saying one more word, she walked out and closed the door. Leaving James frozen on the spot with shock.

Later that day...  
Still feeling low, James picked up his phone and rang Nicole, having no idea what to say, he hoped the conversation wouldn't be to awkward.  
"Hello?" The voice sounded like an older version of Nicole, for some stupid reason James didn't expect this.  
"Oh, uh, hello, it's James, James Adams, You texted me before?"  
"James! It's great to hear from you! How are you doing?"  
James felt a bit more confident because of Nicole's enthusiasm and friendliness.  
"Oh, you know me, getting into shit as usual, girl trouble, not doing much work Exeter-a." The words 'girl trouble' left him with a weird pain in his chest.  
Nicole laughed, " listen, I've got to go, but we could meet up, tomorrow at Starbucks in the town, 2'clock?"  
"Yes, sounds great, see you then."  
" Bye!"  
"Bye."  
James smiled to himself, but his smile faded fast. How did Nicole know he was near the town? If she knew that, she must know he was at CHERUB campus. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

**To come Soon ...**  
**Is Kerry just heartbroken, or is she hiding something? How did Nicole get James's number and know he was in England? **

**Also ****Please**** review!**


	5. Lauren

James decided when he met up with her he would ask some questions. As soon as he had finished the phone call he went back to feeling confused and depressed about Kerry. Something wasn't right,and he was going to find out what it was.

He wandered over to the other guest rooms, he had no idea which one Gabrielle was in, but knocked and opened the door. He found Connor Reilly on the bed half naked with Bethany Parker, she was still snoring while Connor was half awake, looking startled when James entered the room.  
"You and Bethany? Who knew it?" James couldn't keep the smirk that was on his face as Connors eyes widened with horror when they turned to see Bethany on the bed.  
Connor groaned, putting his hands through his blond hair.  
"Why have you come in here anyway?" Conner grumbled.  
"Looking for Kerry, Gabrielle or Lauren, have you seen them?"  
"No I haven't, please tell me the funny random pairs who hooked up, so I feel a bit better will you?"  
James laughed and nodded "we'll catch up later Conner, haven't seen you for ages." He closed the door and walked to the other room. He wondered what weird duo he would find this time.

He opened the other door, he saw Gabrielle's head resting on the pillow with Michael Hendry. Gabrielle's eyes opened, seeing James waiting by the door she asked why he was here.  
"Have you seen Kerry or Lauren?"  
Gabrielle thought a couple of minutes before mumbling  
"Lauren went to Rats room, they have to leave their rooms today though, so I would hurry."  
James nodded, thanking Gabrielle and promising again that they will catch up later. He closed the door, using a passcode to get into the hallway of different Cherub's rooms, he went to Rats room. James desperately hoped he wouldn't see Rat or Lauren naked. He managed to unlock the door, whilst knocking at the same time.

Rat was lying on the bed, looking totally out of it and he also was snoring loudly. James could hear someone being sick in the small bathroom. He sighed and found Lauren crouching over the toilet, looking as ill as Kerry had before.  
She turned her head and glared at James, making him shiver.  
"What the hell do you want James?" She said, standing up to get her tooth brush.  
"I just came to apologise, to you and Rat, I was out of line last night." James couldn't actually remember much, but from his red hand and Rats black eye, he had worked it out.  
Lauren sighed, brushed her teeth and washed her face.  
"I think I'll forgive you, I should of told you anyway."She said, smiling a little.  
"Will the baby be ok? Drinking that much when your pregnant really isn't good for you."  
" I'm going to get a check up incase, I don't want the baby to be born an alcoholic ." Lauren replied, with a smile but very worried eyes. Rat started to wake up, groaning. James apologised, looking at the black eye he had made.  
After chatting for a while, Lauren suddenly clutched her stomach and ran to the toilet, she threw up again. Rat went into the bathroom and held her hair up while she was being sick. James went into the bathroom and patted Lauren's back gently, he noticed there was some blood in her vomit.

"I think I should call the doctors urgently," seeing Lauren shivering and clutching the side of the toilet whilst Rat was frowning at him , "or maybe 911, I mean 999 here."he corrected himself. He would have to talk to Kerry later; the time was 3 o'clock.


	6. The Hospital

Lauren's baby seemed ok, but still could have an effect on the foetus, it was still early to know. Lauren had tears in her eyes, the doctor left with a uncomfortable expression on his face, he wasn't used to seeing patients crying. Clearly he was a new doctor then, James thought. Rat also looked uncomfortable, he had just got used to the idea of lauren being pregnant and wasn't that attached to the baby, this made him feel awkward as Lauren was in tears and devastated. Well, at least he is holding her hand, James thought.

"Well,it could be worse, at least the baby will probably be ok," James said, not knowing really what to say. Lauren didn't respond, James looked at his watch, it was 3:50, he was going to leave CHERUB by tomorrow, but everyone else was staying longer and Lauren needed him, so he decided he would ring the airline later on. James suddenly got up and said:  
"I've got to go, I might try to find Kerry, she has an appointment in 10 minutes, she's always early. Bye" lauren nodded in response, looking as though she was in shock, Rat wasn't reacting much better. James wasn't sure where Kerry and he felt guilty as he left the room.

He was passing through the different , getting lost, he saw Kerry walking slowly between the maternity department and the general surgery department (James could only tell because the top of the doors were clearly labelled.)  
"Hey! Kerry," Kerry's eyes widened as she lifted her head, " I thought you said it was just an appointment, are you lost or did Bruce break you knee again?" James joked. Kerry was just frozen on the spot, the guilt in her eyes scared James. James saw a leaflet in Kerry's hand,  
"Hey what's that?" James asked, trying to take it from her hand. Kerry gripped it, but then James pulled at it and when it fell on the floor, he stared at the what it said. He looked at the and realised it was 4:01. He looked to Kerry and the clock, to the leaflet, and started to panic.  
"Kerry, please tell me the truth; have you had an abortion?" James said quietly.

**Coming soon: has Kerry had the abortion? Find out next!**


	7. The Choice

After some agonising moments, Kerry shook her head, leaving James sigh with relief.

"How could you not tell me, it's my baby, isn't it?" James asked, now starting to get angry.

"Of course it's yours, but how could we have this baby when, were always fighting, we don't live together and we are still in University?"

"We can figure it out, we've got nearly nine months to sort this out" James said calmly.

"No, we can't..."

"WE ARE KERRY, YOU ARE NOT ABORTING MY BABY. FOR GODS SAKE, I'VE ONLY JUST CAME OUT FROM THE ROOM WERE MY MY SISTER ALMOST LOST HERS!" James shouted, getting angrier as the betrayal sunk in. The doctors who walked passed frowned, not happy with the noise.

"Its not your choice, its my body James!"

He took a deep breath ."How far in are you?"

"4 weeks." Kerry whispered.

"Well, we need to decide this together, but your not aborting it today."

Kerry nodded. This, she thought ,was fair.

"I need some fresh air" James walked along the corridors, he needed to get out before he exploded. He walked towards the car park and sat in his car.

" Next thing will be Dana getting fucking pregnant next" James thought to himself, feeling overwhelmed at what had just happened, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked to see it was Nicole confirming about the arrangements to meet up tomorrow. He ignored it, then thought about the fact that he could be a Dad. James almost shitted himself at the prospect, but he couldn't let Kerry abort it, could he? But what Kerry said was true, how could they bring up a baby when they lived in different places and were breaking up every five minutes? He soon realised for this to work, either Kerry would have to move, or he would. He suddenly heard the car door opening, making him jump.

Kerry smiled and held his hand.

"Whatever happens, we do it together" She said

"together," James agreed.

**Please review, the more reviews I get the more I will write. :-)**


	8. The Baby

Two Months later...

Despite saying he would only stay a couple weeks longer, James had now visited CHERUB for an extra six weeks. To pay his way he had helped around the Campus, helping to train agents and covering some Russian lessons. He had supposed to have been back at Uni a month ago, but luckily his friends had sent him the work and most of the course was independent research anyway.

James smiled at the screen, but really felt scared .Today was Kerry's first proper ultra sound heart pounded, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to be a Dad and was close to freaking out.  
"Oh my God James, that's our baby." Kerry whispered, she was smiling with tears in her eyes. James just nodded in response.  
"Well, your actually 4 and a half months in pregnancy, 18 weeks! See the foetus? its too developed to be 3 months. He seems very healthy." The nurse said, then apologised for not asking if they wanted to know the gender.  
" 's a boy James!" Kerry squealed happily. Then she winced.  
"What's wrong?" James said, immediately standing to alert a nurse.  
"No, I'm fine, its just our boy kicking, he's going to be a right one with his Fathers genes." Kerry joked. It scared James how happy Kerry was, shouldn't he feel the same?  
"You told me you where 12 weeks!" James whispered to Kerry.  
"Well, the pregnancy tests aren't always accurate'" Kerry looked annoyed that James seemed to be focusing on the facts rather than the baby.  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed" James said honestly. Kerry smiled, then held James's hand. "Your going to be a great Dad James, just take it one day at a time, ok?" James nodded smiling, he actually was looking forward to being a Dad, it was just the responsibility...

The nurse took the scanner all the way around Kerry's massive belly, then frowned.  
"What's wrong?" Kerry asked, looking already panicked.  
"There seems to be two heart beats," she moved the scanner slightly to the right, the screen showed a figure which looked like a foetus, "oh, congratulations, your with twins!" She said excitedly. Kerry's eyes widened, then she squealed again, almost jumping up and down with happiness.  
"Isn't this just so great James!?" She said grinning.  
James was frozen in his seat.  
"Yeah, it's great." He said, with a big fake grin on his face.


	9. The friend

"I've just remembered, I've got to go and get something" James said,he was anxious to get out of the room.  
"James?" Kerry seemed confused at James's sudden disappearance.

He abruptly walked out of the door, as soon as it was closed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly went out of the hospital, driving towards CHERUB. He needed to talk to Lauren- and fast. He walked into her guest room, then gasped in shock.  
Her and Bruce were lying on the bed, kissing passionately.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" James shouted. Lauren jumped. Bruce was filled with shock and did not move.  
"James it's not what it looks like..."  
"Oh, so you and Bruce just happen to have each others tongues down your throats, is it for a science test, tell me, what were the results!" James snarled sarcastically.  
"James man, it..." Bruce started  
"YOU, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER, YOU SICK , BLOODY BASTARD!" James shouted. Making Bruce wince and be quiet, whilst turning to Lauren.  
"So, do you want to get pregnant again? Is one miscarriage not enough? It's completely destroyed Rat, sometimes , I wonder, do you even care?" James spat. Lauren had had a miscarriage last month, Rat was still a mess from it, and now Lauren had decided to just hook up with James's supposed friend. Lauren stood up, she was absolutely furious.  
"Don't you dare, say that to me! I CAN'T LOOK RAT IN THE EYE ANYMORE WITHOUT BEING REMINDED OF MY BABY BEING DEAD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA JAMES, SO DONT YOU DARE JUDGE ME!" Lauren shouted. She was beginning to cry hysterically with her head in her hands. Bruce was looking around desperately, looking dumbstruck and confused.  
"James, maybe we can catch up later, no hard feelings ,aye?" Bruce said, his hand stretched out to be shaken.  
"Get out of my sigh. Now." James whispered, the ice in his voice scared Bruce.  
"James, we've been friends for..."  
"Your no friend of mine. Now go before I do something I will live to regret. Oh, and you'll stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you" James whispered, not looking Bruce in the eye. Bruce walked out of room, looking upset and disgruntled.  
Lauren had stopped crying, she had no emotion on her face. 


	10. The Sister

"Lauren, what's going on with you. I mean, I don't even feel like I know you anymore" James asked sadly. He leaned against the wall, trying to find some of the old Lauren in this stranger's face.  
"What's going on with me? What's going on with me?," Lauren laughed darkly, "I'll tell you what's going on with me, I can't look in my boyfriend's eyes without feeling guilt for losing our baby, I'm stuck in CHERUB when I should be in my first year at Uni, my so called friends can't even be assed enough to go to my baby's funeral, and my brother, well, he's so busy playing happy families that he's forgotten me!" Lauren shouted.  
"You know that isn't true..."  
"really, then what day is it, what could possibly happen on April the 21st?"  
James groaned inwardly, "shit Lauren I'm so sorry, I've been so busy..."  
"SO BUSY YOU FORGOT OUR MUM'S BIRTHDAY!" Lauren shouted, she was in tears again. She curled up on the floor, all of her pain escaping in that one moment. James went to hug Lauren, she resisted by keeping still, but then she sobbed her heart out. To James, Lauren would always be the little sister who he would protect forever.

An hour later, James sighed as he walked down the corridor, he and Lauren had agreed she should see a grievance counsellor. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he had two texts from Kerry, and another one from Nicole.  
'Were r u?"  
"SHIT" James said. He quickly replied that he was on his way. Then he ran down to the lift, skidding past a lot of red-shirts who he taught for Maths. The luminous lights told him that he would have to go through 3 floors before getting to the ground. He anxiously waited while listening to two grey shirts exchanging money to get homework done. James couldn't be assed enough to tell them off. Besides, it reminded him of Kyle robbing him of money to get a history essay plan that wasn't needed, which made him smile.

When finally the lift opened, he found his car and drove to the town.

He looked into the cafe window, he saw the usual: a man sitting on his own reading a newspaper, a couple who were talking constantly, a guy who's been stood up, then he saw a women with red and green eyes. The women smiled and waved James in. It was Nicole.


	11. Nicole

She stood up as he reached the table and shook his hand.  
"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it James?" Nicole grinned, she seemed quite happy, but there was something behind her expression, after years of being a spy James could tell when someone was masking their smile. But why would she? They sat down, making small talk.  
"So how did you know that I was in the same town as you," James asked, this had been plaguing his mind for some time.  
Nicole blinked then laughed, "because I've kept in touch with Kerry, you idiot!" She said, grinning and shaking her head.  
"Then why hasn't she told me?" James questioned, he wasn't satisfied with her answer.  
"I don't know! You make me sound like one of your suspects James, your supposed to be subtle ,remember? She exasperated, getting more confused as to why James was asking so many questions.

James laughed uncertainly, shaking his head."Me and my paranoia" he said. Really, James was still very suspicious but knew he would have to be more subtle and not as obvious to find out information about her. They continued some small talk whilst eating some lunch and sipping their smoothies.  
"How's Kerry?" Nicole asked.  
James realised she didn't know about the pregnancy.  
"She pregnant with my kid," James said, even now it felt weird to say it. Nicole spluttered on her smoothie, her eyes wide and her face startled.  
"What!" She gasped.  
"You heard." James frowned, everyone had reacted the same when they had told them; in fact, Bruce had laughed hysterically until James convinced him it was true.  
"Wow! Your a Daddy early!" Nicole said, looking at James's expression to see what he thought of the idea. James winced I'm response, but he couldn't help but feel as though she was avoiding what she had been doing.  
Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was Kerry.  
"Hi, James where are you?"  
"Oh, just chatting to Nicole." James responded.  
"Nicole who?"  
"You know, Nicole Eddinson"  
"Oh, when did you get in touch with her?"  
James paused, looking at Nicole.


End file.
